Mike Trapp
"I've made mistakes. I've hurt people. For no good reason some times. I'm not that person anymore. There's people in the world that need the help I can give, and I'll be damned if I just sit back and watch them die when I know I could do something about it," -- Mike explains his motive for aiding the tribe Mike Trapp, also referred to as Trapper and The Survivalist 'by the New Banffians, is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in ''Season 2 ''of ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios, a main character in LoreTale's End of Days ''and the current deuteragonist and the crossover character of 'Wild Rose Country. He was a member of Carter's Bandits and was instructed, along with two others, to attack two survivors in a cabin in Bennington National Park. After failing and being captured by one of the people he attacked, he was allowed to live and set out in the park. Four months later, Trapp found a young man named Kyle in the woods by a road and the two became friends. When Kyle found his friends, Trapp became a member of the Ones Left. When the group arrived in Riverpath, Mike realized he could not yet settle amongst people and left in the night, leaving his status unknown for decades. Surviving largely on his own for decades, Trapp began to teach his survival skills to many stragglers he found on the road. He eventually discovered a tribe called the New Banffians inhabiting Banff National Park in Alberta, doing what he could to protect the tribe from the hostile Mormon village to the north. He comes across the famous Abigail Granger in a blizzard and abandoned by her group, and decides to take her to the refuge of New Banff. Overview Personality Although in his original appearance Mike didn't seem like much, spending four months alone in the wilderness greatly enhanced his survival skills. From the moment he first encounters Kyle, Mike is shown to be resourceful, cautious and a skilled scavenger. He is also equipped with a strong knowledge of the undead, e.g. discovering that rubbing his clothes with smoke makes his scent almost invisible to the lurkers. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Trapper's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Some point after the outbreak, Trapp joined Carter's Bandits and was sent out as a recruiter. Season 2 'What We Have Lost' Trapp firsts appears stalking outside the cabin. LoreTale's The Walking Dead: Season 1 Season 2 'Wild Rose Country': Season 1 'Give You No Pain' Abigail is lost in a snowstorm heading towards the border with the Commonwealth. Wracked with exhaustion, she collapses in the snow. A figure appears from the blizzard aiming a bow and arrow at her. When she looks up, the figure lowers the bow and claims he is not going to hurt her and reveals that he knows who she is. Abigail's vision clears, revealing the face of Mike Trapp, before she falls unconscious. Trapp picks her up over his shoulders and carries her into the blizzard. Season 2 Mike Trapp will appear in this season as the deuteragonist. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Kyle Ford "Whoa, whoa! Calm down! This is Mike. He saved my life," '' '-- Kyle introduces the group to Mike''' Kyle and Mike have a good relationship. Kyle is quickly impressed by Mike's resourcefulness and cunning, and grateful for Mike helping him reconnecting with his group after they got separated in a storm. Abigail Granger "I'm not gonna hurt you...Abigail Granger," Despite never encountering each other previously, Trapp appears to know who Abigail Granger is, revealing this through both face and in name. Trivia * Mike is the first character in any series' to use smoke as a camouflage technique rather than zombie guts or a medallion. * His weapons of choice are a machete and a sickle he took from Gerrard's corpse, as well as a longbow. * Mike carries a ruined piece of wood in his pocket. He took this from a burned-down cabin he had attacked four months before his introduction. * Mike appears to be accepting of religions but does not appear to follow any religion himself. Category:Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Carter's Bandits